


Gently Into the Night

by DharkApparition



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Smallville
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-18
Updated: 2007-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DharkApparition/pseuds/DharkApparition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She should have been afraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gently Into the Night

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Gently into the Night**

Her memories were vague but not as bad as they had been after that incident in Paris.  She could remember someone singing and then there was pain and the pounding of her heartbeat seemed to drown out the sound of crooning.  Cool hands clutched her body to a solid form that smelled like patchouli and warm copper pennies.

 

She woke in a strange motel room and she felt free and strong and hungry… oh god she was so hungry it felt like her stomach was trying to eat her from the inside out.  There was a voice in her head, urging her to go out and eat, ease the craving.

 

It was nighttime when she exited the room and she realized she was close to the Kent’s farm.  Mrs. Kent was always happy to feed Clark’s friends.  Her face felt strange but before she could reach up to touch it, a familiar presence appeared at her side.

 

She turned her head toward it and saw a dark haired woman reaching for her.  Delicate fingers took hold of her arm and gently pulled her into a comforting embrace.  The voice she remembered from before whispered into her ear.

 

“Not for you darling girl.  He dances with the stars and the sun.  And in the end, he would burn you into dust.”

 

The woman led her to the street and they had walked in the opposite direction for some distance when the sound of an approaching vehicle was heard.  “Ooh, this one will do just fine my precious.  His dark struggles with the spark of light but will not win.  The stars call him a sweet treat for my new Childe.”

 

As the expensive looking car approached, the comforting presence faded away and she looked into the open window.

 

“Lana?”

 

The voice was familiar, but her hunger overrode her struggling memories.  “Can you help me?  I’ve been walking for ages.”

 

“Of course, get in.”

 

As she sat in the heated leather seats a horrified gasp exploded from the man.

 

“Oh my god, Lana!  Your clothes are bloody.  Are you hurt?”

 

She looked down at her shirt and noticed the blood staining the delicate silk.  “I don’t know!”  Her voice wavered.  “I can’t remember!”  She turned to him and buried her face into his chest, not noticing his surprised expression transform to pleasure.  “Oh, Lex, I’m so scared.”

 

 

 

 

 

How Lana managed to climb into his lap, Lex never knew, but he wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth.  Her nose somehow ended up behind his left ear and when she licked his neck, well, if he hadn’t been so afraid he’d embarrass himself, he probably would have been more concerned.  As it was, by the time he felt the sharp pain in his neck, it was too late and as hard as he tried, he couldn’t push her off.  No stranger to peril, Lex knew when his sight began to dim, it was all over.  After everything he’d survived, a freakin’ vampire is what would take him out.  His heart slowed but Lex still had enough energy to feel a flash of irritation when the door was ripped open.

 

“Ah ah naughty girl.  No Making for this one.  He’s sucked enough life from this world.  Daddy would seem a fluffy kitten in comparison.  Would leave no treats for us.”

 

Lex felt Lana’s weight slide off him and the last thing he saw as his life flowed from the hole in his neck was a strange woman wiping the blood from Lana’s face; much like one would do for a child.

 

Unlike his life, his death was quiet and unnoticed.

 

 

**

 

 

“What are you?”  Lana’s voice was tentative, unsure if she should be afraid.  “Who are you?”

 

Cool fingers stroked her brow.  “Oh, well, seconds first.  I am Drusilla or Dru, and Mummy of this new existence.”

 

Lana watched Drusilla twirl and dance in circles around her and laughed with delight.  When the woman stopped whirling about, the face that greeted her should have been frightening, but Lana felt her face shift and instinctively knew they were the same now.

 

“We are Vampire.”

 

A voice echoed through her mind, its timber deep and compelling.  _‘It’s always about the blood.’_


End file.
